ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/8
7 - Previous Next - TBA (Thomas chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor, whistling and catching up with the rest of the group just as they are discovered by the diesels) Diesel 10: (as he moves closer towards Thomas and Lady on the track next to them) Ha-haaa! There's the blue puffball, and just look who else I've found! Splodge, get over here and destroy! Splatter: No, no, you do it yourself! Dodge: Yeah, yeah, do it yourself! We don't like you, and we mean that! Splatter: Yeah, we mean that! Dodge: Emphatically. Splatter: Wait, what does that mean? Dodge: I don't know, I have no idea. Splatter: Well, it's a good word. (Boomer, still in Thomas' wake, flies through the magic buffers) PT Boomer: (screams) Ooh, wait for me! I'm after that engine! (Boomer lands onto Diesel 10's cab) Boomer: Oof! Diesel 10: That makes two of us! Thomas: Run, Lady! Quickly! And I'm going to help you! Burnett: (hopping inside Lady's cab) So am I, my Lady. I will not let you down again. Diesel 10: Ah, who needs you or that stupid steamroller, Splodge? I've got a new ally anyway. I'm going after those 2 steam engines, myself! (chuffs after Thomas and Lady) Splatter: You sure you don't because we're leaving Sodor immediately. Dodge: Yeah, and good luck with completing your task of whatever it is. Hope you fail to resist the... uh... what kind of a bridge? Mr. Conductor: (as Lady, Thomas and Diesel 10 chuff away) Watch out for the viaduct! It's dangerous! Dodge: Oh, yeah! That kind of a bridge. That's a viaduct! Right. Splatter: Yeah, right, right. (Mr. Conductor thinks for a moment and shouts) Junior: What's the matter? Mr. Conductor: Lady. That engine's name is Lady. She's part of the clue to the source of the... Mr. Conductor And Junior: ...gold dust! (both scream) (Scene cuts to Diesel 10 and Boomer chasing after Thomas, Lady and Burnett) Boomer: Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone! And that engine too! Burnett: (looking back) No, you won't, Boomer! Boomer: Why not!?! Burnett: Because the magic you refused to believe in will get the better of you! Diesel 10: You can run but you can't hide! Right, Boomer? (opening and closing his claw and cackling) Boomer: Right. Diesel 10: Someone is being a really little engine today! (opening and closing his claw and cackling at Thomas) Pinchy's hungry! Thomas: Ooh, get back! (chuffs away from Diesel 10) Burnett: (putting his hand on Lady's side) Come on, Lady. Diesel 10: Coming, puffball! (cackling) (Diesel 10 and Boomer chase Thomas and Lady over a watermill) Diesel 10: (laughs evilly) Bweh-heh-heh-heh! (singsong) Look out! (Thomas and Lady went through the tunnel) Diesel 10: Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! You too, Boomer! (cackles) (As Diesel went through the same tunnel which Lady and Thomas went through, Pinchy, Diesel's metallic claw, ducked through the tunnel, so does PT Boomer) (Thomas and Lady are seen getting away from Diesel 10) (Diesel 10 goes under a bridge) Diesel 10: I like my lunch "steamed"! (Diesel 10 laughs as he moves closer to Thomas and tries to grab him) Diesel 10: (growling) PUFFBALL! (They then chase over another bridge and under Percy, who is pulling a goods train) (Burnett looks at PT Boomer, who takes his gloves off) Boomer: Okay, Burnett! Hahahaha! The gloves are off! (Boomer throws the gloves at Burnett and makes a gesture with his arms) (Burnett then looks at Diesel 10) Diesel 10: Heh! Pretty fast... for a puffball. (Burnett then looks away) (The viaduct starts to crumble and Lady starts to cross it) Burnett: Well, Lady. This is your Shining Time too. Lady: (crosses the bridge) With your help. Thomas: Come on, Lady. Little engines can do big things! (Lady goes across the viaduct, which grows wider. Thomas follows her.) (A stone falls and Lady crosses safely before Thomas.) (More stones fall, making a gap. Thomas slowly goes to the gap and jumps through.) (Two pieces of arc fall, making a big one.) Burnett: Well done, Thomas! Well done! (blows Lady's whistle and Thomas whistles after him) (Diesel 10 attempts to cross the bridge but then looks down and gasps) Diesel 10: Uh oh. Ooh, what's going on? (Boomer takes his goggles off in a surprise) Boomer: Stop, Diesel! Diesel 10: Whoa, hold it, hold it. Hold on, hold on, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Diesel 10 tips as he and PT Boomer fall down the viaduct) (Boomer falls onto the barge but Diesel 10's claw extends and manages to grab onto a broken track from the viaduct) Diesel 10: Puffball! Teapot! Oh! I can't hold onto the broken track much longer! (The sleeper board breaks, and Diesel 10 falls down below.) Diesel 10: Ah! Tin cannon! (Diesel 10 lands into a sludge-filled barge.) (The towboat tows the barge with Diesel 10 away.) (Diesel 10 sighs and is almost fallen from the barge.) Diesel 10: (sighs in defeat) They'll pay for this! (Boomer spits out sludge and looks at his hands, which were all covered in sludge. He then angrily glares at the camera.) Boomer: (to Diesel 10) You should've known the viaduct was collapsing, Diesel! Diesel 10: Oh. Oh well, just look on the bright side, Boomer. Nice time of the year for a cruise, eh? (chuckles slightly but disappointedly as the barge tows the two antagonists away) (The scene fades to Thomas and Lady with the gang at a well) Thomas: But Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust. Lady: I think he will soon. Mr. Conductor: (thinking and remembering) Wait a minute. Then watch the swirls that spin so well. Patch: Swirls! Just like the ones that are shaving around Lady when we are on the railroad. Lily: Is there anything else? Junior: Of course there is. So well. A well means water. (pulls the bucket up from the well) Mr. Conductor: Lily, put the shavings in with the water. (Lily shakes the shavings around a bit on a plate) Burnett: Go ahead, Lily. Throw it up in the air. Junior: (begging) Please, please. (Lily thinks for a moment) Thomas and Lady: Now, Lily! (Lily finally throws the shavings in the air, turning it into gold dust) Lily: Gold dust! Burnett: Gold dust! (Mr. Conductor and Junior cheer with joy) Junior: Gold dust! (chuckles and runs towards the gold dust with his conductor whistle) (Mr. Conductor and Junior both fill up their conductor whistles with gold dust) Thomas: Lady, you are a really helpful engine. Lady: And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us. Patch: (puts his hand on Mutt) Come on, Mutt. Let's look around. (Mutt barks and walks off with Patch.) (Junior walks over to Lily) Junior: Lily, I think I promised you something. (holds her hand out and pours some gold dust from his whistle into her palm) Take some. (gives a conductor pose before they hug. Lily then walks away and Mr. Conductor walks over to him) So, cousin. How else can I help? Mr. Conductor: You mean, you don't want to go back to the beach? Junior: (nodding and laughing) No. (thinking) Well, maybe for a holiday. I'm ready to work. You got a job for me? Mr. Conductor: You know, Junior. There is a railroad. Junior: With palm trees? Mr. Conductor: One or two. Junior: And sunshine? Mr. Conductor: Sunny spells. Junior: I'll take it. What's the way? Mr. Conductor: (turns around and hands Junior his conductor hat) This is the way. (Junior smiles, taking the conductor hat out of his hand and looking at it before putting it on and giving a conductor pose and then uses his conductor whistle and sparkles away into gold dust. A bellflower rings so Mr. Conductor picks it up) Mr. Conductor: Hello. Sir Topham Hatt: Good to see you, Conductor. Mr. Conductor: Oh, yes. Sir Topham Hatt, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: I have some good news for you, i'm going back to Sodor right now. Mr. Conductor: You're on your way back right now? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. Mr. Conductor: (chuckles) Splendid news. The engines and I will be waiting at the sheds to welcome you. Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, is everything under control? Mr. Conductor: Yes sir, everything is under control. Sir Topham Hatt: Right, I'll see you when I get back. Goodbye! Mr. Conductor: Goodbye, sir. (hangs up the bellflower, sighs and looks at Burnett and Lily) Well, see you at Shining Time. (Burnett and Lily wave as Mr. Conductor uses his conductor whistle to disappear into gold dust) Lily: Here, grandpa. I'd like you to have this. (drops gold dust into his palm) Burnett: Well, that's sweet of you, Lily. Here, give me the bluebird. (Lily hands him her bluebird and pours some of the gold dust on it) I think we should share it. (holds up the bluebird) Now we will always remember our Shining Time together. (Lily touches the bluebird and a rainbow color runs through it) (An inanimate toy bluebird, in which Burnett is holding, transforms itself into a living CGI animated bluebird, magically) Bluebird: (excited) I'm alive! Thanks a lot, Lily and Burnett Stone! (happy) Yee-haw! Free at last! (The CGI animated bluebird flew away into the sunset along with Thomas the Tank Engine) (The CGI animated bluebird and Thomas whistled to each other) (Fades to Lily (who is now an adult) and her son Burnett, Jr. at his bedroom 20 years later) Adult Lily: And so, that is where our story ends. As our friends returned to their homes to Shining Time and the Island of Sodor and with their controller back, they all lived happily ever after. (Scene cuts to a bedroom, a boy in bed and his parents and his dog Jeff by his side. Our narrator is revealed and it is revealed that the story was told from a future perspective) Burnett Jr.: Thanks, mommy. That was a good story. Adult Lily: (chuckles) You're welcome, my young Burnett. Adult Patch: Fine work... Lily. Adult Lily: (laughs) Thanks, Patch. I guess I have to get the little one to bed, huh? Adult Patch: Yep. Good night, Burnett. Burnett Jr.: Good night, daddy. Adult Patch: Come on, Jeff. (Jeff barks as the two of them exit the room) Burnett Jr.: Good night, mommy. Adult Lily: (tucking Burnett Jr. in) Good night, little Burnett Jr. Your grandfather and I did form a great bond during the events of the story. I also received help from Jeff's great grandfather Mutt. (sighing) May both their souls rest in peace. Burnett Jr.: But, wait, mommy? Adult Lily: Yes, Burnett. Burnett Jr.: What happens after the story? Adult Lily: What do you mean? Burnett Jr.: Well, after everyone returned home. You and grandpa went back to Shining Time with Mr. Conductor and Thomas stayed on the Island of Sodor, right? Adult Lily: Yes, my son. Burnett Jr.: And Lady? Adult Lily: Lady? Well, she didn't really stay on Sodor. She went back to work on the Magic Railroad and as long as there was harmony on the Island of Sodor and plenty of magic at Shining Time, she would still be alive to keep it all going. I'm sorry, Burnett. There's one part of the story I have yet to reveal to you. (brings out pictures) It all started with how I stayed with your father and my grandfather, which was your great grandfather, for the next few days and it was where you and my father fell in love. We saw Mr. Conductor and Junior everyday and I would come back every summer to see how the connection was between the Island of Sodor and the Magic Railroad. I became a railroad engineer just like your grandfather, Burnett. And it was kind of what I really wanted to be following my experience of Sodor. (sighs) Oh, you'd love it there, Burnett. It's so harmonious and the trains really do talk. Maybe you'll have a chance someday. And now it's time for me to finish my story. (As Adult Lily stands perfectly still and looking at the camera, the scene fades to the countryside hill where Adult Lily is still standing perfectly still and looking at the camera. She then walks over to her husband Patch and they kissed each other. The scene zooms out to reveal that the adult Lily and Patch along with their son Burnett Jr. are having a picnic. Their dog Jeff and their new horse were also there for the picnic. The scene later cuts back to Shining Time where the magic is restored and everything at Shining Time is back to normal.) Adult Lily: Many years after Thomas and Lady defeated Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer at the Island of Sodor, me and Patch are married, and we raised our new child, our son called Burnett Jr., named after my grandfather. We had a picnic at a countryside hill, and we took our new dog Jeff and our new horse with us during our picnic. Back at Shining Time, everything is back to normal, the magic is restored, and Mr. Conductor returns to protect Shining Time from any further harm, and he also goes back to planting bellflowers. (As Adult Lily takes a break from narrating, Mr. Conductor is back to planting bellflowers, suddenly pulling out an ice cream and eating it. Scene then cuts to the Sodor mountainsides and into view of Henry's Tunnel where Gordon chuffs over the bridge with the express while Henry chuffs past him with a line of trucks and Percy with the mail train passes by Toby with Mavis pass through one side of the tunnel while James, Emily and Edward pass by each other with freight trains through the other side of the tunnel. Bertie zooms by George and honks as George toots his horn at him back and Harold hovers over in the sky. Thomas chuffs into view with Annie and Clarabel, whistling like the sequence in the teaser trailer.) Adult Lily: Sometimes, all it takes is a little train to remind us that magic is timeless and always worth the hope of its existence, and that little train today was Thomas. My name is Lily Stone, and this was and is... my greatest adventure at the Island of Sodor. And so, it comes to the happy ending of our story, and it's time for all of us to go home, just like Thomas. (Thomas whistles and chuffs out of view with Annie and Clarabel as the scene fades to black. But after a few seconds, a spotlight turns on and the CGI animated bluebird peeks out and flies to the center of the dark stage. The bluebird then looks at the audience.) Bluebird: Oh, hi, everyone. You're still here. Didn't Lily told you to go home like Thomas the Tank Engine? Well, for some of you who want to see the credits can stay here. As for the rest of you, go home now. Okay, I should get going now. See ya next time, everybody. Bye! (The bluebird flew away off-screen as the screen fades to black and the end credits started rolling) 7 - Previous Next - TBA Category:Transcripts